vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Hotel Reunion
Title: Hotel Reunion Players: Juliet Parrish and Michael Donovan Location: New York Synopsis: After a long period apart, it's time for the lovers to be reunited and make up. At least one relationship isn't having problems… LOG BEGINS Juliet Parrish has managed to find out what room Michael is in the Hotel, and is currently standing in the hallway outside of it, having just knocked. Michael Donovan pulls himself upright from lying down on the bed. Rubbing his eyes with thumb and forefinger he moves towards the door and opens it slowly, figuring the chances of it being someone with a gun are far less in New York than they would be back home. And a couple of years before, that wouldn't have been the case, now would it? Juliet stands there, leaning heavily on her cane, her weight mostly settled on her good leg. She hasn't seen Mike in well over a week, nearly two probably, and she simply waits for him to wake up enough to recognize him. It isn't a long wait at all, really. In fact only a heartbeat or two passes before Julie goes from simply standing in the doorway to standing in the doorway and being quite thoroughly embraced by Mike. While she expected something, it wasn't quite that, and Juliet ends up dropping her cane which drops to the floor with a muted clatter, though she wraps her arms tightly around Mike. Michael Donovan presses his lips rather firmly against Julie's, a painfully obvious yet unspoken "I missed you" easily interpretable in the gesture. Michael isn't precisely a difficult creature to understand, now is he? Juliet returns the kiss before pulling away, and smiling softly up at him. "That's the best painkiller there is." she murmurs. Michael Donovan smiles back down at Julie broadly, "I'll say." While he doesn't have the lasting injuries his lady love does, Mike's been shot up enough times in recent memory to still ache every so often. "When did you get here?" he asks curiously. "Last night, but you were out," Julie admits quietly. "Look, I...it's tough to stand, mind if we go in?" She nods into his room, indicating what she meant. Michael Donovan nods quickly, looking rather apologetic about keeping her standing for as long as he has. He offers an arm to support her on her way into the room, not unduly forcing the issue. Juliet Parrish shakes her head, as her bum leg stretches out straight, well, nearly straight, bending only very slightly at the knee as she strains to pick up her cane. Stubborn woman. She holds Mike's arm for support, and groans softly with the effort. Michael Donovan takes a breath yet somehow bites back the urge to tell her that he could have gotten that for her. More than one argument between the couple had started that way, and as pleasant and unexpected as Julie's arrival was tonight, he's not in the mood to argue. Juliet Parrish pulls quite firmly on Mike's arm to get herself straight, and quickly sets the bottom of the cane to the ground to steady herself before inhaling slowly and moving with a very stiff, painful gait into the room. It's much worse than usual. Michael Donovan carefully chooses his next words, biting back the urge to interrogate Julie outright about the leg. Instead, he asks a broader and more innocent question, "How have you been?" Juliet Parrish shrugs, adding a sigh as she makes her way into the room. "I've been better, Mike...I spent the last week sleeping in my office." Michael Donovan tilts his head slightly at that, even though his former job (and sometimes his present one) sometimes made for odd sleeping arrangements as well. "Being kept busy? Or did something happen at the apartment?" "No to both," Juliet returns quietly as she moves for the bed. Tossing her cane onto it, she carefully lowers herself (okay, she flops backwards while trying not to jar her leg), she looks towards Mike, "Bates accused me of being the leak, and 'suggested' I do so to prove my loyalty...When I got angry, he retracted it, stating that was enough proof that I wasn't a spy, said I didn't need to stay at the office. Did it anyway, proved a point to him." Michael Donovan frowns visibly at that, evidently not all that happy to hear that Bates was giving Julie a hard time again. With a bit more care and a bit less outright flopping than Julie, he settles down on the edge of the mattress. "That was enough to get him to back down?" Juliet Parrish nods, eyes closing as her hand drifts to her hip. "A combination of that, and seeing me in pain from sleeping on the cot. He actually apologized, and that's something he never does." Michael Donovan smirks lopsidedly at that, "If I was still in journalism, I'd have to phone that one in," he agrees. Looking a bit more serious now, he adds, "I'm just glad you're alright .And here." Juliet Parrish smirks softly, fingers rubbing in small, gentle circles on her hip. "Smart ass...so am I." Michael Donovan frowns a bit at the ever-painful hip. "I can get a bath going for you if that'll help," he finally says, no longer able to hold back his desire to try and ease whatever pain Julie's in. Juliet Parrish blinks slowly before smiling faintly, and nodding. "I thought you'd never offer," she teases lightly. See, a bath is helpful without reeking of pity. "It hurts like when it first happened, Mike. I've never slept on such a hard surface since...the cot pushed it at an awful angle." Michael Donovan walks towards the bathroom, determined not to delay further in getting that water running. "Well, we'll just have to make sure your sleeping arrangements are a bit more comfy from now on." Again, merely a statement as opposed to an accusation. The guy must really be trying. And no doubt Julie knows, and appreciates the effort. As he goes to run the bathwater, she moves to sit up, deliberately, on the edge of the bed before getting to her feet, with a single hop as she begins to tip over. Michael Donovan calls out, "Are we going with bubbles or without tonight?" Not that it matters in the end, but sometimes it's the little touches that count. "Whatever!" Julie returns, as she holds her breath to wait for the pain to dissipate somewhat before she begins to hop, yes hop, on one foot towards the bathroom. Michael Donovan upon hearing said hopping is waiting at the bathroom door for her. Having some experience as a dad, he knows that running, jumping, and hopping on slippery bathroom tile is something that could make matters even worse if one isn't careful. Juliet Parrish hadn't planned to hop in the bathroom, that's what Mike's there for! She smiles at him, though he knows her well enough to note the signs of fatigue, stress, and pain in her eyes. “Almost ready for me?” Michael Donovan can't be too sure with some of the stunts Julie has pulled in the past. He turns away to shut off the water. Testing it quickly, he answers, "It's a little on the toasty side... though that might be a good thing, all things considered." "That's definitely a good thing," Julie assures him with a smile, reaching to pull her shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the side. Michael Donovan chuckles faintly. "Need a hand with any of that?" he asks roguishly, figuring the worst he could get for his troubles are a few light bruises, if Julie isn't amenable to the idea of his 'helping hands'. "I'm going to need someone to hold me up while I try and step out of my clothes," Juliet points out wryly, smirking. Michael Donovan quickly slides behind Julie, seeming quite ready and willing to help in the disrobing efforts. Juliet Parrish leans back against Donovan, welcoming his support, and not minding his hands on her either! With his help, it only takes a moment or two for the 'disrobing' to be finished. "Ready?" She knows he knows she'll need his help getting in. Michael Donovan holds Julie's body a bit more steadily, yet allows her freedom of movement enough to do as much of getting into the tub under her own power as she feels she's ready to. "When you are," he replies. Juliet Parrish nods slightly, and moves to do just that. It's a slow process, but one Mike is probably as used to as Julie. She hasn't ever had quite this much trouble before, other than when the injury first happened. Thanks a lot Bates. LOG ENDS Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG